A Warriors Journey
by AriaAlisonFan736
Summary: A/R: Remember Emily from Pretty Little Liars. She is back and more badass than ever. She has become a samurai warrior. From the story you will understand how and why she became a warrior and her destiny as a samurai. Her education as such will lead her on a journey to understand herself and her family more. The tale I am telling will keep you on the edge of your seat.
1. The Abrupt Return of Wayne Fields

It was just a regular day in Rosewood. Rosewood is your average, ordinary town where the memory of a little girl named Alison still lingers in people's minds. For Emily, the day was anything but ordinary. Emily walked into her home like any other day. She walked through a brown door with a large window on top and through a regular white door. When she got in the kitchen, she saw her father, Wayne who abruptly came home from the war. He sat in the kitchen. The kitchen is like any regular kitchen in your house. He sat on the kitchen table which doubled as a kitchen island.

Emily saw her father sitting on a chair in the kitchen drinking a beer. He was different. He began to act very bizarrely, like he had seen a ghost or something. There was a letter lying on the black top of the kitchen table.

"Emily", Wayne said "You came home to see you."

"You are home…already!" Emily said with a shocked look on her face

"Yes. I have something I have to get to you right away", he said looking very unhappy.

"What is it?" She said with puzzled look on her face.

"It's a letter from your Grandfather", he said "He is in great danger."

She ripped open the letter and unfurled it. It said as follows:

Dear Emily,

I hope you receive this letter. I'm in great danger. You must fly to Japan and save me. I became a hostage for The Unsari Gang. I need your help. You and your family are in great danger. Enclosed is a ticket, a card to give to the sword master, a map, a fake passport as well as some yen to get through the day. They don't want to suspect you being a Field.

They have a symbol on their clothes, a blood red diamond on their ninja-yoroi* (ninja armor).

Chan Di Fields

"When did you get the letter", Emily said panicking

"A couple of days ago", he said with haste "You must go there. Our family depends on you."

"Ok. I will", Emily said rushing to get her things together.

Emily had to text her friends to tell them about what was going on. She sent out a mass text.

The text go as follows:

Hanna Marin, Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings

Sorry. I have to leave immediately. Our father came and something came up with our family. I can't say much more. I hope you will understand.

His father put his hands around her head and kissed the top of her head.

"Good Luck", Wayne says almost in tears.

"Thanks Dad. I love you," Emily says, "I'll do this for the sake of our family."

She had no time. She had to get in her car. Her car is a 2010 Toyota Corolla which was silver in color. She drove to the closest airport. RosewoodInternationalAirport and had to get on the plane right away. She boarded the plan and looked at the letter again. She thought, "Why did he choose me for the task and not my father?"

Emily is, according to a legend in her family, is descended from the great samurai master, Jo Chin Fo. He battled valiantly in the great civil war, his father spoke about with great enthusiasm.

Before she knew it, the flight landed and she was in Japan in the city of Fukashima in Kyoto prefecture. It sits on the outskirts of Japan near the Pacific Ocean, but Emily didn't come here to see the sites. She came here to fight.

* An ninja-yaori is an light suit a ninja wears consisting of wearing all black shirt, pants, a hood covering his entire body.


	2. The Blade of Destiny

The next journey Emily takes is to the master sword-smith, Shin Jo Su. He is one of the most famous sword-smith in all of Japan. His blades are sought after by all of the great ninja warriors.

The building was located in the woods, hidden in plain sight on the highway. It was just a two story shack that had the best metal smith in all of Japan.

She opens up the door which was a sliding door with this papery looking stuff on it. Emily at first was a bit taken a back by such a fact.

Shin bows. "Ohaiyo (Hi in Japan)" he said

"Hi", Emily said kind of confused, "Do you speak English?"

Shin says, "Yes I do."

"Well...I was sent here by father Wayne Field. Emily stated, "He said he knew you."

"Oh, you are here because he sent you here." he stated.

"Yes and I have a card which was supposed to give you", she stated apprehensively

"Oh...I'm suppost to give you the blade he left to you.", he said walking to the back of the store.

"A blade…I was supposed to get a blade." Emily thought, "Why was I the person chosen to wield the blade? Did he think I was brave or strong or something? I really don't understand why I must fly to Japan."

Before she knew it, he came back with the sward. The sward was a katana, an extremely light and delicate blade. It was wrapped in a bright red piece of silk at first. When the silk was unwrapped delicately it, it was a long sward with a case that was a dark blue and pink. The handle was wrapped in dark blue with a golden finish on the handle. She opened the sward a little bit and a small inscription was there showing her name in Japanese characters.

Shin said, "You must wield the sward with great ease to defeat your enemies."

Emily took the sward and walked out the door. She felt like she should ask her father why he chose her to carry the sward, but she felt it was unnecessary. She thought that in her father's mind, she was strong enough to carry the sward and the force it holds within it.


	3. An Unexpected Visitor

Emily moved her way out of the forest with great speed. She sometimes was using the blade to slice the trees and limbs so she can get through. It took her about 15 minutes to escape the forest.

Upon exiting the forest, a man on a motorcycle with a bizarre symbol on his ninja suit, pulled up right next to her vehicle. He was a ninja-yaori A chill ran down Emily's spine as she saw him pull up to her. She just knew it must have been someone from the Unsari Gang. The mystery man handed Emily, an envelope.

Understandable, at first Emily was a bit dumbfounded when the man handed her an envelope. She had no idea what could have been inside of it. She felt she had to open it up and see what was inside of it.

She ripped open the envelope at such a furious pace. There was a note with directions in it. The note goes as follows:

Mt. Shinobu in Hayama Prefecture

In Japan, addresses had a different style than in the United States so she had to get on her way. Ninja's tend to move quickly so she had to get her move on.


	4. At Mount Shinobu

She moved with great speed in her car to Mount Shinobu, but was surprised when she got there to find that there was about 200 steps to get up there. That is quite a walking distance up. She made the climb, with the thought of her grandfather in her mind. She will never forget that she came here to help him escape.

Upon climbing the steps, she finds a large home with a special space in the middle for fighting. Her weapon is located over her shoulder so she will be able to take it out at any time.

She enters the house and it's completely empty. The high ceilings and boxes on the ground show no signs of life. She walks through, her attention scanning every corner of where she is. She understands from the stories her grandfather told her, these ninja's are smart and quite clever folk.

The first wave of ninja's comes out like a furious bolt of lightning. They move with great quickness and speed. She took out her sward, the blade pointing forward.


End file.
